Lance Wang
Early life Hwang Lian-sher (Later took on an English name Lance Wang) was born into a poor farming family. His father way a farmer and his mother remained at home to care for the children. Lian-sher was the youngest of three children, his older sister Hwang Fengxia, and his elder brother Hwang Zemin. His father was a caring man but because of the poor agricultural system at the time he was always working and had little time for Lance or the family. Since the family was not well off they shared a major economical burden with the other farmers and lived off rice and had a few variety of food. Hwang Lian-sher would be a hard working student, but his teachers tended to dislike him due to his stubbornness. He continued to question authority and lessons that he claimed were opinionated by government dogma, that did not match with the life he was living. Hwang went to study at the nations at a relatively prestigious university (now renamed People's Technical University). There he met an underground group who had a collection of Communist writings which Lance took great interest in. He struggled balancing his new found hobby and his education which he had just barely enough to pay for. After his graduation at the age of 22 Hwang applied with his college friends and became members of the Zhongnanhai People's Party. His father and mother would leave the country when Hwang publically declared himself a Communist in fear of being jailed and his brother and sister would stay to help their sibling. Hwang Zemin would be caught a killed during the Hwang family entrance into the Civil war and Fengxia would eventually go one to serve as Minister of Health. Political Ideas Hwang Lian-sher was motivated by his want to help the poor citizens. He felt that no one deserved to have to go through the financial troubles his family suffered from. Hwang took the ideas of Karl Marx but realized that these ideas did not truly reflect the needs of the nation, it became reasonable that he arrived toward China's domestic brand of Communist thought (i.e. Mao Zedong thought) War and Revolution Hwang left the capital and headed to South Western China (a safe haven for Communist and socialist revolutionaries) after he escaped arrest from a protest sparked on the campus of his alma mater. He and a few followers (sources counted not much more than 100) set up a small base camp in the Tian Shan mountains there Hwang would meet the old revolutionary leader Zheng Feng who was all ready growing ill from poor living conditions and continuous movement. Hwang publically praised Zheng Feng for his work in creating a strong Marxist-Leninist force. Lance would take control of the smaller, hard-lining, antirevisionist faction within the communist group. Many believed that the youthful man was unable to lead a revolution. However, 3 months before Feng would die, Hwang was elected as a member of the Politburo and later take comeplete control over the People's Party. When Zheng Feng died Hwang was left in a power struggle between his only other rival a foreigner, named Alexander Arkadiavich. It is unknown what happened to him, two theories have been presented, Lance sent Alexander into battle to help break the Nationalist line and he died or Alexander was killed secretly by order of Lance during the battle. The result was the followers of the foreigner resigned as they felt threatened by the power struggle. Lance replaced them with uncompromising, Leninist members. Taking Control After the brutal civil war the Communists emerged as the victors over the conservative warlord coalition. With this Lance now set out to shape the nation the way he saw fit. His ruling is viewed to be both progressive and authoritarian, as he is fighting to bring civil rights back to Zhongnanhai, but political rights at the higher levels are few. The economy is booming compared to the years before with collective farms and communes sprouting up (though sources claim that there is a great amount of waste due to inefficient planning, an accusation the government denies). Politically the communist party controls all aspects of life. The most citizens 16 and older can vote, but there is really only 1 political party; 3 other smaller parties exist it has been proven that they are all controlled by the Communist Party of Zhongnanhai. Since the founding in 2006, there have been no significant political uprisings about the current affairs. Analysts suggest a strong propaganda machine, constant war, and a relatively strong standard of living has distracted the populace. ICP May 29, 2006 Hwang Lian-sher alligned himself with the International Communist Party (ICP) since then with a stable alliance Hwang has diverted attention to spreading the global revolution. The Premier has a strong working partnership with Comrade Korey, leader of nearby Sakhalin Category:Individuals